winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 514
The Emperor's Throne is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx enjoy a sunny day at Gardenia beach. They were going to have a picnic with Mike, Vanessa and the Specialists, but the beach is full of garbage. The Winx decide to clean up and the other people share their hands to help. Tritannus decides to take the Emperor's Throne to gain the ultimate power of the Infinite Ocean, but he is unable to and tried damaging the Throne with his trident, and because of this the Emperor's Throne attacks him and drains him of his toxic power. Icy then says that she knows where Tritannus can regain his powers, on Earth. Daphne then warn Tritannus that Sirenix is dangerous and will destroy him but she is then locked up under the throne. Stella tries to create an eco-fashion show, but it is ruined by Kiko. Tecna later discovers that the trash is from a floating island made entirely of garbage. The Winx then transform and head to the island and see Tritannus with the Trix there. Tritannus then successfully absorbs the toxic from the garbage and appears in his mutant form. With a convergence, they break Stormy's spell. Tritannus and the Trix then try to get away. The Winx race after them and open the Sirenix gate. With the help of the selkies, they defeat Tritannus. But Tritannus uses the mutated royal family of Andros - Queen Ligea, King Neptune, Nereus and Tressa - to stop the Winx from capturing him. He successfully escapes with the Trix and mutants to the Emperor's Throne. Major Events *Tritannus reveals to Aisha that he mutated the Royal family of Andros. *A garbage pile is polluting the ocean in Gardenia. *Aisha is heartbroken that her royal relatives are mutated. Debuts *Sirenix (2D version) *Emperor's Throne Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Helia **Riven *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Kiko *Mike *Vanessa Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *When Brandon went out of the Frutti Music Bar to comfort Stella, there was a green car resembling the one owned by Mr. Bean. *This is the first time the Winx took action in more than one place. *This episode could've been viewed on the Nickelodeon website or be downloaded for free on iTunes six days before the episode aired in the US. *This is the first showing of the Sirenix Converge & a Selkies Converge which give The Winx a extra boost *This is the second opening to air on Season 5. *It has ben re-uploaded or uploaded onto Nickelodeon USA site, But is it called The Emperor's Throne: Polluted Waters Mistakes *When Aisha grabbed Tecna's hand inside the tornado, it was her right that held Tecna's hand, but later, when Musa was about to join in, she was now holding Tecna with her left hand. *In one scene, before the Winx confront Tritannus, Tecna's arm ribbon is missing. *When the Winx chase after Tritannus, right before Aisha says her line, in the background, Musa's hair is Light Blue with Red streaks. *When the Winx enter the portal to the Infinite Ocean, Musa's Orange streaks are missing. But when they enter the Infinite Ocean she has them. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *James Patrick Stewart as Mike *April Stewart as Vanessa Quotes Check out the Trix! Looks like we're not the only ones with new powers! - Bloom What's up with them? They look different. - Icy Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Rai Dub